


《千手家的饭》主扉卡，all卡，团宠卡。无脑快乐文，ooc 属于我。又称《烤鱼情缘》

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Seme Senju Tobirama, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 千手扉间的实验室里突然出现了一个小偷。这个小偷却只偷烤鱼？扉间看着昏过去的小孩卡卡西，决定让小偷将烤鱼还给他。但这个小孩卡卡西的身上好像有些秘密。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又写了新的文章，本来打算用了庆祝卡卡西老师的生日。不过我现在提前放出来了。如果可以的话，给我点留言。

01  
千手扉间放在实验室旁边餐桌上的刚做好的烤鱼不见了。  
美味被偷的感觉让沉着冷静的二代目不愉悦的眯起了眼睛。看来有一只小老鼠溜进了他的实验室。但很奇特，扉间转头看着那些一动都没有被动的珍贵实验资料--一个只偷烤鱼的小偷，有趣。  
小偷并没有远离，就在这附近，是个体量很小，甚至没有隐藏自己气息的小老鼠，但扉间可以感知到这个小偷的查克拉是经过系统的训练的，以平和的姿态在身体里缓慢的运行。  
无论是岩忍还是其他忍村，派遣一个连自己气息都不会隐藏的忍者不知是小瞧了木叶还是小瞧了他。  
是因为边界的冲突吗。扉间心里暗想，往感知到的地方走去。出乎意料，地上躺着一个银发孩子，带有木叶标志的护额挡在他的额头上，脸上带着面罩，长长的疤贯穿了他的一只眼睛，身上既没有战斗用的护甲也没有苦无的痕迹，而且怎么看都怎么感觉有点战斗后的衣衫不整。  
木叶的标志么，千手扉间蹲下来，拉开了这小东西的面罩，确实不是他曾经认识的忍者中的任何一位。也并不像他一开始预想的其他忍村的奸细--找一个偷吃烤鱼到昏过去的小孩忍者？？怕是都要去看看脑科。  
随后未来的二代目沉默的看了一眼旁边自己做的烤鱼--只剩下鱼刺了。呵，一个烤鱼小偷。  
不管怎么说，等他醒了以后便能知道了。更何况还差了他一条烤鱼。  
\----------------------------------  
卡卡西在做梦，一只巨大的烤鱼在水里游来游去，一尾巴把跟在烤鱼旁边的秋刀鱼拍飞。  
啊，我的秋刀鱼。银发小孩的身体随着秋刀鱼被拍飞的弧线转了半圈，却又被那条巨大的烤鱼拉了回来。  
吃我吧！烤鱼的眼睛亮晶晶。等等……烤鱼的眼睛？卡卡西再仔细看，却发现自己在家里，父亲正在做饭。啊，父亲回来了啊。小孩长出一口气，却猛然发现自己忽略了一个重要的现实：自家那位忍术天才，做饭界的鬼才父亲正在厨房鼓捣着什么！  
卡卡西想要去委婉的阻止一下。可惜已经晚了。  
“卡卡西！”旗木朔茂的脸上挂着微笑，诡异的符号从他身后冒出来，死亡的气息奇妙的附着在一盘看似正常的菜上，“看！烤鱼哦。”  
旗木卡卡西醒了。  
第一反应却是烤鱼好难吃。嘴巴苦苦的。这烤鱼吃了不会死吗？  
周围的环境很幽暗，只有诡异的光从一台他这个角度看不见的实验台上冒出来。一个银白发的男人正在实验台前不知道做着什么，有粘稠的液体从半人高的实验台上滴落，滴在地上，散发着深沉的暗红色。  
“你醒了。”是肯定句。男人转过身，电光炸亮，照亮了男人带在脸上的实验用面具上，血色的斑点呈放射性的爆炸在这面具上，并且还在往下流淌着，像是鬼魂死不瞑目的血泪。  
卡卡西下意识的向后缩了缩，却因为两只眼睛的不平衡而感到眩晕。发生什么了？卡卡西回想自己醒来前的记忆，是正在与父亲吃饭的前一秒，然后自己眼一黑就失去了意识。这里是哪里？敌袭吗？卡卡西看见男人的红色眼睛在面具的镜片后面闪闪发亮，在看见他现在感觉疼痛不止的左眼变得充满了科学家的兴趣。  
无数曾经看过父亲杀死的因为做那些禁术实验的叛忍的形象出现在小孩的脑子里，这让银发小孩忍不住抓着身上的被单向沙发角落退去，但男人一瞬间就出现在他的面前，大手一把抓住了他的下巴，卡卡西意识到两件事，一面罩已经不在他的脸上了，二这个男人无论是谁，他都是一个非常强大的忍者，只凭他自己，是无法逃离他的掌控的。  
这让人感觉到绝望，男人的手像钢铁一样，巨大的手掌整个包裹了男孩的脸颊。卡卡西用力挣扎起来，但身体感觉被抽空了力气，“放开我！！”这种微弱的反抗并不能对这位白发的男人起到什么作用，他抬起卡卡西的脸审视--准确的说是在审视他的眼睛。  
而卡卡西决定无论他在审视什么，他都绝对不会让他如愿--于是，男孩将眼睛闭上，用不痛的那只眼睛反抗性的盯着这个带着奇怪面具的人。  
“有趣。”男人说。  
这时外面再次打雷了，照的整个室内都只有蓝白色与黑色，巨大的黑暗笼罩了卡卡西和站立的男人的左半身，面具上的血泪滴在男孩的脸上，黏腻的，腥臭的，是血液的味道。风在外面呼呼的刮，窗户死命的摇摆，木头咯吱吱的作响。  
他终将成为忍者，而他出现在此地的原因，男孩想不到其他，他所有能被利用的价值只有白牙之子这个名号，但他不会成为那个可以胁迫他父亲的存在，胁迫他父亲背叛木叶的存在。  
卡卡西张开嘴向自己的舌头咬下去，却被那个男人用大拇指伸进嘴里卡住了口腔，卡卡西被呛了一下，是消毒液的味道，成年男性的手指抵着孩童柔软小巧的口腔，舌头被迫压在底部，让卡卡西感到催吐一般的恶心。  
“真是性急的小偷。”男人动了，另一只手松开，手里的工具落在地上，发出金属的叮咣声弹跳着砸在腐烂的地板上。随后抬起手，用一只手灵活的摘下了面具。  
又是一声震雷炸响，黑暗爆炸开来随着面具解开的声音。  
“来说说吧，烤鱼小偷。”  
男人的脸显现出来，白发红眼以及脸上的三道红色印记倒映在卡卡西睁大的眼睛里。  
“尔代咩「二代目」。”  
男孩愣愣的，眼睛也忘记了要闭合，写轮眼的勾玉在千手扉间的注视下快速的旋转，血液涌出，淌到了他的手上。  
\--------------------------------  
誒！尔代咩你吓着孩子了。  
卡卡西：对二代目的初印象：蛮讨厌的。「不是」


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烤鱼情缘（❌）
> 
> 烤鱼噩梦（✓）

02  
男孩就这么在千手扉间的眼前昏了过去，同时身体在迅速的成长，从看起来只有三岁的样子变得更大了一些，看起来有四岁了。  
以饶是见多识广闻名的未来二代目都被这奇特景象吸引了。虽然还没有开始正式的谈话，但莫名的，这位历史上有名的千手却觉得这孩子并不是任何忍村派来的。但这写轮眼却让他顾虑，无论是存在的方式还是运行的方式看起来就是宇智波一族的眼睛，但这孩子说实在他的长相和宇智波一脉相传的长相八竿子打不着。  
与外人通婚得到的孩子？但又是无法闭合的一只写轮眼。符合这种的，大概只有后天移植。宇智波会让写轮眼流落在外的可能性几乎不存在，就单论这种融合程度倒像是经过许多岁月的磨合。而且他现在并不在木叶，而是以伪装的身份在外面做研究，究竟会是什么人将这孩子送来，又怀有怎样的目的？来者是认出他的身份了吗？为什么带着木叶的护额，这一切迷题都纠结在银发小孩的身上。  
千手扉间沉思了一会，再次从刚刚看到的奇特景象想起，到是不是人造人都想了一遍。只觉得这个昏过去的银发小偷研究的价值变大了，甚至于那个被偷走的烤鱼都可以暂时忽略。  
对，暂时。  
又是一声爆炸般的雷声。  
明智的二代目突然意识到刚才的种种看起来有点微妙的恐怖--对一个看起来只有三岁的小孩来说。  
不过，扉间抱起小孩，小孩的身体无知觉的软软的靠在男人的手臂上，这个烤鱼小偷的行动倒是值得夸奖，是个会成为优秀忍者的好苗子。  
“不会让爸爸背叛木叶的……坏人……唔”小孩突然在扉间的臂弯里动了动，然后又再次恢复了静止，只是在梦中的呓语。  
不知道为什么，这位木叶历史上第一位银发火影的眼神变得柔和了一些，甚至将小孩放到床上的动作都轻柔了一点。  
卡卡西又在做梦。  
他在那个饭桌上惊醒，那个父亲不知道怎么研究出来的烤鱼就摆在他的面前。  
又是烤鱼，然后卡卡西感觉时间飞速略过，恍惚就是一年。然后又是噩梦。  
噩梦的内容是一个对于孩子来说过于高大的男人，恐怖的面具挂在他的脸上，电锯的声音骨骼的响动，红色的眼睛在反光的镜片后闪闪发亮。小孩只觉得嘴巴里都是消毒水的味道，还有血腥的味道。  
卡卡西惊醒，家里却只有他一个人，爸爸又去执行任务了。这一年他从未见过的人一直一直不停的走进他的梦中。导致他看着木叶山上挂着的第二个石像都感觉莫名其妙的毛骨悚然。可那分明是他以前最崇拜的一位火影，当然作为忍者还是他爸爸在第一位。  
又是噩梦，卡卡西再次睁开眼睛，是熟悉的氛围，但不是熟悉的噩梦里的地方。他躺在床上，被子搭在他的身上。熟悉的但明明从未闻过的味道刺激着卡卡西灵敏的鼻子，大写的惊叹号带着危险的红色，在孩子的脑海里亮了起来。  
“不要烤鱼！”卡卡西下意识的就说出口。  
正在烤鱼的人转过身子，面无表情的看着他。噩梦里的人总是让银发小孩感到退缩，他一时间分不清自己究极是在做梦还是在现实。  
这个小偷还真是不怕死的总是提出无礼的要求。千手. 并没有给小孩烤鱼但其实不小心「加重音」多烤一只鱼，还没有吃饭感觉饿死了. 扉间平静的看着坐在床上的银发小偷。恶趣味的将烤鱼放进小孩的手里。  
卡卡西僵硬了一下，又是烤鱼。小旗木后裔抬起头看了看熟悉的男人的脸色，面无表情，但明显在等待他将这些吃下去。  
毒……毒杀吗。卡卡西再次知道了这不是梦，二代目站在你面前让你吃一条烤鱼是木叶忍者义不容辞的……等等，我还不是木叶忍者，卡卡西抬起的手又放下了。  
“你是谁？”男孩盯着面前的男人，“二代目？”  
“不。”银白发色是男人低下头看他，脸上分明透露着面无表情的恶趣味，“就你的说法应该是「尔代咩」”  
被敌人刻意学习的口齿不清让高傲的天才男孩感到生气，同时也确认了之前并不是梦，“为什么时隔一年我会再次回来？你做了什么手脚。”  
“时隔一年？哦，这样啊。”男人低头思考，“但在我看来你一直在这里呆了有两个小时，从你上次昏迷后算起的话。”  
两个小时？男孩看起来很迷茫。  
“那么，我换个说法。你来自哪里。”  
男人的提问唤回男孩的意识，卡卡西谨慎的看了看男人，“不如先回答我的问题。”  
“也行。”  
“你为什么伪装成二代目的样子。”卡卡西惊奇于男人居然同意了他的要求，于是选出了最想知道的答案。  
伪装，二代目。男孩的话里有很多信息，即使男孩足够谨慎，但仍还是一个经验不足的孩子。“我没有伪装成任何人。”扉间说道。同时示意男孩回答他的提问。“现在是几几年。”  
“木叶38年。”卡卡西不知道男人这样问的用意，思考了一下这样会否暴露什么，但没有伪装的意思是……不过关键词是时间。“你说现在是几几年。”  
这个男孩确实聪明，再次将扉间的问题抛了回来，确实是个当忍者的好苗子。重视后代培养的未来二代目在心中点头。“木叶第三年。”  
男人的表情看起来很严肃，并不是要诓他的表情。卡卡西一时间不知道该如何，吃个烤鱼还……还穿越了？？  
“写轮眼怎么回事。”  
“写轮眼？”卡卡西不知道这个男人在说什么。迷惑的转头，便从旁边破碎的镜子里看见自己脸上的疤痕以及位于自己眼眶里的写轮眼。  
卡卡西再次感觉到了久违了莫名其妙的眩晕感，那种眼睛在消耗查克拉的感觉又来了，身体里的力量在消失，虽然他现在勉强可以忍受，但一直这样下去，怕是会消耗致死。原来是写轮眼。为什么写轮眼会在我的身体里。  
“你……你做了什么？”男孩头晕目眩，脑子都卡壳了。“看来你也不知道。”这个长得像二代目并且有可能是二代目本人的男人走进近，抬手检查卡卡西的眼睛。  
这场景太过熟悉，让卡卡西下意识的屏住呼吸，好了那这下就更晕了，男孩在心里说，现在卡卡西已经很讨厌消毒水的味道了。  
而未来二代目心里只是好奇，要是这孩子晕过去是否会再次推进他的年龄。  
“所以你是二代目千手扉间吗？”  
男孩问道。时隔一年，卡卡西再次认识到自己与面前的这个男人的差距。只是盼望这个男人不是敌人。  
“如果你要这么说的话，我是。但还不是二代。”这写轮眼像一个只知道吸收查克拉的蛀虫，银发小孩的脸色已经白了，孩子内部查克拉产出的速度完全跟不上这种程度的消耗，“如果你同意，我会给你下一个可以封住这眼睛的封印。”  
即使卡卡西还不能完全信任这个自称是二代目的人，但男孩别无选择，死在这个人手上和死在写轮眼的消耗上面看起来并不需要纠结，于是他点点头，“好。”  
扉间抬手下了一个封印，想了想又下了一道可以控制男孩生命的禁制。千手扉间从来不是什么传统意义上的好人，这个小偷现在看起来弱小无比，但仍不确定是否是个阴谋。  
查克拉流失的感觉马上就消失了。“谢谢。”男孩抬眼看了看，镜子里的写轮眼已经黯淡下来。起码现在暂时不用担心自己的生命问题了。  
“小偷，你叫什么。”  
“卡卡西，旗木卡卡西。”  
“吃烤鱼吗。”  
牙白，放心放的太早了。在木叶第三年，出生在木叶34年的旗木卡卡西再次感受到了生命的威胁。  
\-----------------------tbc ---------------


	3. 03

03  
于是在简单的情报交流后，小孩就蹲在简易炉子面前开始做饭了。  
熟练的给鱼去鳞，除去内脏，除去的苦胆和鳃，料酒葱姜蒜一腌，用铁丝做成网状，将一只将断未断的烤鱼用两片烤网贴起来，支在火上，随着香味渐浓，便前后撒上调料，烤鱼完成。  
“未来的木叶是怎么样的。”扉间看了看手上的烤鱼，倒也称得上色香味俱全。  
“还可以。但正在忍界二战。”如果不是打仗，爸爸在家里待着的时间也许会增加。  
“二战。那是谁在位上。”  
卡卡西看了眼扉间，“三代目。”男孩隐藏了上位者的名字。  
三代目，到38年已经木叶三代了吗？没想到这么快就已经二战了。看来现在仍有的隐患导致了之后战争的发生。  
扉间咬了口烤鱼，“不错。”  
卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，这……算是夸奖哪方面？  
男孩低下头也开始吃起了手上的烤鱼，这烤鱼算是有烤鱼的味道了，可惜工具简陋，不然能更加好吃。  
旗木一族的孩子，扉间记得是有这么银发的一族在村子建立之初就搬了进来。这样旗木卡卡西的长相就对的上了。确实是那一族标志性的银色头发。  
“你已经是忍者了吗。”扉间想起被自己放到刃具包里的护额。  
“还不是。”男孩摇摇头，他只是还在申请成为忍者的考试。  
看来这个小偷对自己的状况是一点也不知道，莫名其妙的出现在了过去。护额真正的主人也值得在意。穿越时空的忍术吗。取得卡卡西的信任让他说出更多事情也变得重要了起来，现在看不见的隐患在未来简直就是透明可见。  
“那么要跟我一起回木叶吗。”扉间将烤鱼的遗骸扔到垃圾桶里。  
卡卡西点点头，看来只能如此。  
\------------------------------------  
卡卡西万万没想到回木叶之前他能跟着二代目在这个诡异的房子里待上一个月。  
这个堪称天才忍者的童年阴影的木屋。每每经过那个最初的实验室都让天才感觉毛骨悚然--毕竟是在记忆里折磨了他一年的噩梦。  
现在卡卡西是完全接手了千手扉间的餐饮以及各种收拾卫生的工作。现在每天早上起来除了工具分类还有准备早午餐以外，卡卡西就看一些扉间交给他的书，是一些很基础的知识。不过卡卡西觉得看些卷轴并不是很无聊，相反阅读的感觉还是很有意思的。  
接手忍者的饮食其实是很奇妙的表示相信某人的意思，因为从饮食下手，无论是多强大的忍者都只是一个普通人而已。最初，为了证明他们真的是在对于卡卡西而言的过去，扉间还伪装了一番，带着卡卡西离开暂住的小屋走到街道上。

因为这是在一个边远的村子，戴着面罩的卡卡西看起来过于显眼，所以在扉间的建议下卡卡西并没有戴着平时一直都戴着的面罩。  
说起失去面罩保护的这件事，卡卡西稍微感到有点点不安，他戴上面罩的原因除了他灵敏的嗅觉让所有的味道都很刺鼻以外，还有一个很不妙的属性。  
就是。  
百分百被捏脸。  
说起这件事就要追溯到……啊，四年前。  
在朔茂带着还是婴孩时期的宝贝儿子上街的时候，路过的只要看见他就会忍不住的捏一捏，甚至是路过的冷漠的不太熟悉的大蛇丸都用手指快速的戳了一下，更别提被自来也大刺刺的捏来捏去。旗木朔茂就看着本来就很安静且不易哭的儿子，被捏到脸颊红红的委屈的眼泪在眼睛里打转，当机立断的微笑着拍飞了自来也，取消了逛街的活动。  
虽然这些卡卡西都不记得，但被爸爸形容的超级可怕，同时还认真的嘱咐。“千万不要摘面罩啊，卡卡西！”此时的旗木朔茂看起又严肃又认真。 卡卡西点点头。但男孩想破脑袋都想不到那个大蛇丸大人伸出手指戳他的样子。总是觉得和现实有微妙的分离感。要说他真正记得的被捏脸的经历……卡卡西打了个冷颤，将糟糕的记忆甩出脑子。  
村子里还算平静，卡卡西旁敲侧击的问了一些问题，即使在这个遥远的村子，村民也知道火之国好像有一个叫木叶的忍者村在几年前诞生了。但村民的态度有点闪避……为什么？甚至于两人路过的地方都不再拥挤。  
而且并没有被捏脸，卡卡西摸摸自己的脸。稍微感觉愉快的采购了一些食材。  
后来，卡卡西知道了村民闪躲的原因。因为太过在意遗迹而占山为王，找一些叛忍来人体研究大筒木遗迹，以及创造一些危险的禁术。  
甚至形成了听闻色变的怪谈“那个吃人的小木屋”。  
嗯……听起来挺二代目的。  
\--------------------------------------  
千手扉间因为饥饿而从实验状态中惊醒的时候，正正好好的就是午饭时间。听着咕噜噜的肚子的声音，扉间深感这一个月三十天被一个四岁小孩喂的生物钟都准了。  
禁制下男孩的生命体征一时不停的传输到扉间这里，平稳且缓和。千手扉间向来用人不疑，也考虑过要不要将禁制解除，但考虑到卡卡西这自己也不知道的状态……  
在等等吧。  
扉间一走出屋子就闻到食物的香气，虽然不是烤鱼--但作为烤鱼爱好者来说，这些食物的美味程度到达了勉强可以吃的地步，也是值得夸奖。  
卡卡西正在看着卷轴，慢悠悠的给食材翻面。男孩嗅了嗅，就抬起头来，“扉间大人。”  
扉间点点头，便拉开椅子坐到了饭桌上，午饭是味增汤，厚蛋烧和照烧鸡排饭。  
“嗯，我开动了。”扉间点点头，严重怀疑面前的小偷从出生就开始学习做饭了。也许比起忍者当个大厨也不错。  
“我开动了。”卡卡西也说到。不过这位未来并没有当上大厨的忍者只是觉得这位二代目平时吃的太单调，天天做烤鱼也并没有什么挑战性而花了点时间研究菜谱罢了。  
天才，果然是全方位的。  
卡卡西抬起眼睛观察面前的银发男人对这次的午餐是否满意--这当然引起了以探查见长的千手的注意，不过这在男人的眼里变成了小孩子想要一个夸奖的信号。  
“不错。”扉间将厚蛋烧放进嘴里。  
？？旗木. 莫名其妙的又收获了二代目的夸奖. 卡卡西因为天才本质上自带属性而感到变扭起来，“扉间大人，我并没有要夸奖的意思！！”  
扉间看了看小孩红透了的脸，烤鱼小偷，意外的是个傲娇啊。不过扉间没说，说了怕是再也不会有人做饭了，于是他端起味增汤岔开了话题，“卡卡西，明天，回木叶吧。”  
\------------------tbc ---------------  
村民：我们举报我们村儿山代王聘用童工，那孩子可可爱了，就是忍不住捏一捏的那种，哎呀，就那啥，书上怎么说的？粉雕玉琢？咱不知道。可是我们打又打不过，只能看着可爱孩子被拐走了，对！就是那个木屋，现在怕是连骨头渣子都没有了。太可惜了，那孩子长大了，一定好看的不得了，还有人说那是山大王拐的童养媳，谁知道呢？不说了，不说了。还有请厚码。万一哪天那个代王又回来了呢？


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柱间太开心了。  
> 卡卡西脸疼

04  
千手柱间震惊了，千手柱间爆炸了，千手柱间开花了，千手柱间可以了，千手柱间激动的想搞绿化了。  
作为一个哥哥，谁能想到弟弟出门一个月就搞了孩子回来呢！扉间！终于也到了开窍的时候了么！  
“这就是弟弟的你孩子吗！快让叔叔看看！”←这是柱间。  
“大哥！你清醒一点，我只出去了一个月！”←这是扉间。  
“……”←这个是被初代目突然靠近吓到了的卡卡西。  
“孩子你叫千手什么？扉间也真是的有孩子为什么不往家里带呢？”柱间哈哈大笑，完全没有听见旁边抱怀的弟弟的吐槽，直拉着站在扉间腿边的银发孩子的手就往自己这边靠。  
好了，卡卡西现在是真正的确认了千手扉间的身份，毕竟人都在木叶了，甚至连忍者之神都在眼前了。但问题是--卡卡西看着柱间放大的慈爱的笑容，实在是说不出自己姓旗木这件事情，因为！毕竟！这个可是忍者之神啊啊！那个创造木叶的初代目啊！木叶四年义务教育出来的人谁不知道千手柱间呢？要不……要不就姓一次？  
卡卡西向旁边看去，却看见爸爸的偶像二代目被自家傻大哥气的头疼，完全没有收到小孩的求救，这时，卡卡西突然感觉脸上一凉。  
柱间嘟囔着，“让叔叔看看。”  
卡卡西僵硬的一转头就见初代目的爪子已经控制不住的向他的脸颊抓来。  
那一天，卡卡西想起了。  
被千手纲手支配的恐惧。  
对不起爸爸，爸爸救我，不应该想关于改姓的事情的。  
想着，卡卡西突然觉得身子一轻，就被千手扉间捞到了怀里。卡卡西为了保持平衡只能抓着扉间的毛领子，整个窝在男人的怀里。  
“大哥你别烦他了。还有他叫卡卡西。”  
“哦哦！不错啊。千手卡卡西！不错！”柱间开心的笑了，内心里却可惜没有捏到，但看平时克制冷静的自家弟弟一着急就把孩子抱走不让他掐的劲头，真的……真的太让哥哥欣慰了。  
誒？誒？誒？等等，我不姓千手啊。卡卡西转过头，却见扉间轻轻的摇了摇头，示意他不要多说。但是……但是……小孩很纠结的鼓起了脸颊，什么时候被放到地上的都不知道。  
路过的宇智波斑看的清楚，还带有婴儿肥的脸颊柔软的弧度。身为哥哥，喜欢弟弟的，也在内心的某个角落喜欢小孩的宇智波斑被击中了隐藏的开关一下子就打开了-好想掐一下，一个大胆的念头控制不住的在宇智波的内心里产生了。  
想做，做就是。宇智波斑的行动准则，来到扉间面前，就要下手戳一下还没站稳的银发小孩。而千手扉间眉头一皱，手臂往后一领，长腿一迈，就将卡卡西藏在自己腿后面。  
“宇智波斑，你干嘛。”  
“突然想摸一下。而且你这是从哪里拐来的孩子。”宇智波斑可不像柱间那么好糊弄，千手扉间出去一趟就带回来了个这么大的孩子，要说是千手的谁信啊，那他还说是宇智波的呢。  
“呵，我为什么要告诉你。”  
“嘛嘛，不要吵架，吓到孩子怎么办。”柱间老好人似的在中间笑了笑。  
卡卡西拉好面罩，探出头看了看，无形的火光在两尊大神之间已经交手了几次了，在中间调停的忍者之神……唔，怎么说呢？看起来……意外的没有威严的感觉。  
柱间悄悄的招手，露出暖洋洋的微笑，显然宇智波斑和千手扉间的冲突并没有让初代目太过担心。卡卡西被柱间带到一边，心想不愧是初代目，好厉害的亲和力。  
然后……然后就被隔着面罩掐脸了。  
旗木卡卡西捂着脸，终于看清了，在千手柱间暖洋洋的笑意下，有点狡诈的本质。  
\-------------------------------------  
到达自己住处的扉间，看起来一脸不爽。不过想起斑并没有得逞使他的心情又恢复了一点。  
而卡卡西终于脱离了千手柱间暖洋洋的魔爪。  
“让我看看。”扉间抬着男孩的脸，看大哥弄出来的指印，当越久忍者，这力道控制的越不好，即使千手柱间小心翼翼的收着力气，还是不可避免的在白皙的皮肤上留下了红红的指印。  
男孩长的很好看，在幼小的年龄段几乎模糊了性别，但扉间想不到是什么吸引着柱间甚至于宇智波斑那家伙都来捏一捏的原因。  
比如他，千手扉间自问就没有这样的想法。要不要研究一下。扉间托着男孩的脸仔细探究，完全沉浸在自己的思维之中。  
“扉间大人？”旗木卡卡西被二代目盯的发毛，同时也因为想起了不好的记忆而感到不舒服。  
扉间回神，就见小孩看着他，“明天，我会让大哥安排你去忍者学校就读。然后找到你来这里的原因。”  
“嗯，好的。”卡卡西点头，然后突然闻见了从其他地方传来的食物的味道，才发觉已经到该吃晚饭的时间了，“我去做饭吧，扉间大人想吃什么？”  
“烤鱼。”扉间想也没想。  
“唔……如果扉间大人家里有原料的话。”  
扉间看着男孩走向厨房。  
他也在之前的木屋实验室里寻找了许久关于时空忍术的痕迹，或是一些其他的奇怪的地方，但没有什么明显的进度。看来想解开这个迷题，还得从卡卡西身上突然加速的时间开始。还有搞清让男孩突然长大的条件。  
从厨房里传出了阵阵的香气，让这个空闲了一个月的房子渐渐的有了点人类的气息。  
先吃饭吧。扉间想着，拉开了椅子，坐在了卡卡西的对面。  
“我开动了。”二人同时说道。  
\------------------tbc ---------------  
扉间聚聚你这，说话可是要仔细思考啊！比如第一章，你可是又捏又伸手指的。说没想法的时候是认真的吗「」  
卡卡西：对初代目的印象：蛮讨厌的「不是」


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波斑与小孩子

05  
木叶初期的课程比卡卡西之前学习的稍微难了一些，首先这里全是一些已经战争多年的小孩忍者，虽然也有一些没有上过战场的，但都受到过非常实用的杀人技的磨炼。  
但卡卡西隐约发现了，木叶三年的课程并没有进行系统的修饰，看起来到像是杂七杂八的家族形式拼凑在一起，并不适合没有基础的孩子。论系统与传承还是后世总结过的更好一些。  
追上课程对于卡卡西看来并不难。首先对于学习卡卡西还是蛮有自信的，其次那些在木屋扉间分享的卷轴可比这些难多了。  
就是……卡卡西坐在角落里观察了一下，他只用名字进入到了这个教室，显然已经被默认到没有家族的孤儿的行列了。所以并没有什么人来搭理他，这让卡卡西可以更好的观察这里的环境。从他看来一些小的家族碰撞在孩子的群落里也在发生，卡卡西想起历史课上所说的最初家族互相战争的时期。也许回去向扉间大人说说这些事情比较好。  
总的来说，一天的课程还是很愉快的，除了……  
除了……  
卡卡西一出门就看见等孩子的家长像被鲸鱼驱散的沙丁鱼一般挤在一起，中间留下大大的圆形的空隙，只不过中间的可不是什么鲸鱼，正是抱着手臂明显在等人的宇智波斑。  
……卡卡西仔细思考了一下现在退回学校是不是太刻意了，但男人已经看见他了。  
“卡卡西。”宇智波叫住他。  
好吧，看来不是在等其他人。卡卡西转过头，“斑大人。”  
“走吧，我带你回去。”宇智波斑说道。  
“？”卡卡西歪头想了想，“我可以自己回去的。”  
“柱间那家伙忙的要死肯定不会来，而……呵。反正我现在没什么事情，一起去火影楼吧。”斑抱着手臂，不知道在跟说话。  
但鉴于斑面前只有卡卡西，所以卡卡西默认是在跟自己说了。“嗯，好啊。”虽然他并不打算去火影楼来着。而且扉间也明显有很多事情要忙，应该不会来学校找他。  
不过后来扉间因为生物钟的到点提醒而瞬身到忍者学校找卡卡西的时候扑了个空，回去就加了道飞雷神到卡卡西身上的事情就是后话了。  
“嗯，走吧。”宇智波斑迈开腿，看起来要走，但其实控制着速度让卡卡西在他旁边走的并不是很累。虽然斑总是走在卡卡西靠后一点的位置。  
宇智波斑好像微妙的很体贴？  
但其实某人只是在想怎么样可以顺利的完成之前没有完成的事情。这件事在扉间的阻止下变得更加有趣了。  
卡卡西跟斑走在木叶路上有种跟扉间走在那个偏远山村的感觉，村民眼中的明明是畏惧。但现在的时间是初代目和宇智波斑共同建立木叶的时间啊。宇智波斑又没有占山为王吧……卡卡西转头看了看，嗯……应该，大概是没有……吧？  
卡卡西转头的时候顺便看见了--誒，那个难道是。  
宇智波斑顺着男孩的视线望过去，正正好好的看见了，那个盐烤秋刀鱼专卖店。然后宇智波又转过头看看，除去被包裹住的另一只眼，男孩剩下的那只眼睛从死鱼眼变得亮晶晶的--所以这是，很想吃的意思吗？  
卡卡西叹了口气，又转回头去，他不想麻烦别人，本来在扉间大人家里蹭吃蹭喝也就算了，现在可没有资金去买秋刀鱼吃啊。要是一时间回不去，做做任务赚点钱吧。还有要是在未来他的世界时间还在流动的话……父亲……不会饿死吧？？？不对，是厨房不会爆炸吧？  
然后卡卡西意识到，斑并没有向前走，由于绑着眼睛的平衡差让他还不是很适应，所以他歪着撞到了宇智波的腿上。吃饭＝捏脸。宇智波得出了结论。  
于是卡卡西被带着，就坐在了餐厅里。  
“两条秋刀鱼。”斑向店员说道。  
他是饿了吗？卡卡西看了看斑，斑也看向他……的脸。  
不是吧。卡卡西突然头痛，有点怀念起以前说说吊车尾，练练忍术的快乐日子。  
“其实……”卡卡西看着面前的鱼，“斑大人，不请我吃饭也是可以……可以……捏的。”不就是被终结谷的雕像人物捏脸吗，反正已经凑了一个，再来一个也没关系。  
啊……好痛。誒……也不是很痛？  
宇智波微妙的机关被打开了，甚至在这次捏完了以后连开关都扣掉了，也是后话。  
\------------------------------------  
扉间回家的时候，卡卡西正坐着看书。而桌子上的饭只有一人份。  
最后还是卡卡西一个人把两个烤鱼都吃完了。好撑，原来两条都是自己的吗？  
看见扉间回来，卡卡西想着将学校里的事情说一说。  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
这么明显吗。  
“唔……”得到了秋刀鱼贿赂的卡卡西一时语塞。  
“啧。”扉间一秒就知道是谁了。 该死的天生邪恶的宇智波，居然诱惑我的人。  
“学校怎么样？”  
“嗯，挺好的。不过我感觉之后忍校的学习更加系统一些。”卡卡西点点头，拉开椅子转移到餐桌前继续看卷轴。关于那些小的碰撞，也许应该再观察一下再汇报。“我整理了一个卷轴，关于之后的事情。”  
扉间也坐下来，嗯，今天的晚饭是关东煮和烤鲽鱼。于是二代目端起碗筷，“不错。”  
“……”卡卡西因为收到了太多二代目奇妙的有双重含义的夸奖而感觉有点点无语。总觉得二代目的夸人词汇很单一？应该给爸爸的二代目周边上加上二代目的夸奖---不错。  
扉间就见着男孩不知道因为什么而带上的笑意，是因为夸奖吗？……扉间轻轻用筷子剥开锡纸，白腾腾的热气带着鱼的香味就冒了出来，绕开被仔细绑好的葱，夹起厚厚的无刺的鱼肉--正是鱼肚子上最鲜嫩的部位，勾芡的汁水就因着压力流到了多汁的鱼肉上。  
“嗯，我待会看。”好吃，“这个鱼，你加了什么。”  
“唔……清酒，味淋，酱油，红糖淀粉，盐和葱段。酒精应该随着热度挥发了，不会影响工作的。”卡卡西想了想。  
“店家将清酒买给你了？”扉间记得已经严厉禁止将酒品买给未成年的儿童。  
啊，卡卡西突然想起来一个重要的事情，男孩看了看银发男人的表情，最终还是说，“……是我拜托斑大人买的。”  
啧。  
瞬间这烤鱼就不香了。  
“明天下课，我去找你。”  
\------------------------------------  
围观者说：今日木叶发生了大新闻。宇智波斑居然跟一个孩子有说有笑的。「并没有，你们滤镜了」孩子看起来很信任这个看起来很可怕的宇智波，「并不是，因为蒙眼所以走路有点歪，经常会撞到斑腿上呢。（小孩子的平衡里较差）」而且还吃饭溺宠的掐了脸颊，「……」虽然我也想掐，不知道为什么。  
不过，这样感觉宇智波斑好像柔和了一点？  
宇智波打了个喷嚏：嗯？千手扉间骂我？


	6. 06

06  
“你觉得要如何对待宇智波一族。”  
饭后，扉间和卡卡西一起坐在沙发上，一个在看卡卡西整理的关于未来的卷轴，一个在看扉间拿来的关于忍校知识的卷轴。  
卡卡西一时不知道如何回答，这个问题他从未想过，宇智波一族他并不熟悉，除了是木叶警备队以外，他比较熟悉的就是宇智波带土了。于是他诚实的说，“我不知道。”男孩垂下眼，“不过……”  
“不过？”  
卡卡西垂下眼睑，认真的思考是否该将这些说出来。  
扉间看出来了男孩的犹豫，“我只是想听一听后世的言论。”  
“嗯……不过家父说过，火之意志也有两面性，像木柴燃起火焰，作为光源的它，同时也带着如墨的影子。而现在火的意志已经分裂了。两者制约行成了现在的木叶。但影子的本意不是熄灭火焰，它意愿是让火焰燃的更高。如果被动的形成影子，不如直接把影子放到明面上，以免影子利用了其他的人想取代火。”  
“柱间大人的本意难道不是创造一个任何家族都可以为之奋斗的村子吗？利益共同。”最后男孩说。  
“不过这只是家父吃饭的时候和我聊天说的，所以完全代表不了什么的。”卡卡西看着扉间沉思的脸，还是决定补充一句。  
“你的父亲叫什么？”  
“旗木朔茂。”  
虽然男孩说只是闲聊，但这种想法看来也是认真思考过了。经过卡卡西之前说的，以旗木朔茂享誉五大国的名气，作为火影候选人，看来是接近了后世的核心了。那这种想法也许也应该作为考虑呢。  
影子么。

\-----------------------------------  
忍者学校的小家族团体的结群现象实在是太明显了。  
卡卡西到不在意是否被排斥，每门课拿满分还是比较有意思。实战课是比较难一点的，正如之前所说，在战争刚刚平息的初期，战力不是之后可以比较的。  
来木叶也有一个月了，忍校生活也不错。卡卡西趁着上课没有事情的时间思考着今天的晚餐。带班的中忍带着学校的学生来到一片空旷的草地，看样子是要开展什么活动。  
果不其然千手柱间和宇智波斑就站在老师的旁边--卡卡西想起三代目也曾到忍校与他们这些忍者预备级拉近关系，所以现在正在进行的就是这样的工作吗？  
柱间站在前面看着小孩子们整齐的站在一起，就感觉眼里充满了热泪。找了一圈卡卡西，男孩却因为身高的问题被淹没在人群里。  
柱间在心里小小的为卡卡西没有“急切”的寻找他而感到失落。  
老师在前面介绍了这两位--事实上这完全是在废话，难道真的有人不认识他们吗？卡卡西心里想着没有看完的卷轴。  
似乎是现在变成一种自由活动了。卡卡西看见前面的人群散开，打算找个人少的地方看卷轴。  
人群真的是一边倒，小孩子们向有奇妙亲和力的柱间涌去--鉴于柱间在这个月的中间去了一趟扉间的家，所以卡卡西的脸还在痛。男孩一点也不想再次掉进忍者之神的亲和陷阱。  
卡卡西看了看周边，不明白为什么斑的身边没有任何人---或者是他看起来更像那个村庄里的山大王？不过很好，如果卡卡西跑到宇智波斑的身边，就不会有人打扰他学习卷轴了。  
于是他走到宇智波的旁边，斑正盘腿坐在一颗树的下面……假寐？  
卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，这让男人看起来并不是很想参加这个活动。  
“卡卡西啊。”斑睁开眼睛，看见了熟悉的男孩。  
“斑大人，我可以坐在你旁边吗？”天才总是善于挑战一些什么，虽然他们也许注意不到，比如坐在后世说的石像的原型旁边。  
“当然。”  
卡卡西坐下，几乎是迫不及待的打开了自己的卷轴。  
不知道为什么二代目准备的卷轴总感觉有点禁术的味道，不过那大概是错觉。  
卡卡西一定是太入迷了，以至于旁边多了一个人影才发现两个有点面熟的女孩站在他旁边。  
“我可以坐在你旁边吗？卡卡西君？”其中一个黄头发的女孩笑着问道。  
“当然。”男孩点点头，却觉得应该问一下宇智波斑的意思，毕竟这场活动是为他们准备的，“斑大人，可以吗？”  
“为什么不。”宇智波睁开眼睛，黑色的眼睛向卡卡西扫过来。  
卡卡西觉得刚才的假寐猜测并不正确，应该是打坐。  
黄发女孩心里纠结，一边看着让人心动的男孩一边又看了看可怕的斑，好吧，几乎是咬着牙，又两个孩子加入了这场……打坐？  
旁边一直看着黄发女孩的日向一族的男孩心中纠结了一下，也拉着几个同族跑过去坐到了一边，不过其中一个向其他人挑衅，做出了勇敢的鬼脸。  
这奇怪的变成了一个胆量的挑战。  
宇智波斑有点无语，一睁眼，周边围满了孩子，柱间用赞叹且脱线的目光看过来，让他手痒痒的想打人。他往旁边看，卡卡西还沉浸在那个卷轴里……所以扉间那家伙到底给的是什么卷轴……  
宇智波斑盯了一会儿，突然有点怀念掐住某人脸颊的触感。男孩顿了一下，突然抬起那一只黑眼睛看向宇智波斑，并且因为惊讶，那眼睛睁大了---很明显，宇智波斑的手已经掐上了，隔着面罩的感觉并没有上次好。  
啊……这次怎么说？宇智波斑的打坐陷阱？爸爸确实说的对，他绝对中了一种可怕的百分百会被掐脸的诅咒。  
不知道是谁开始睡觉的，反正到黄昏的时候，那颗大树下已经睡了一片了，像一群懒洋洋的猫咪生长在草坪上--这怎么能怪小孩子呢？这完全是因为太阳暖洋洋的太舒服了。就连卡卡西都昏昏欲睡。  
所以家长来接孩子的时候只能从宇智波斑旁边把孩子捞走。是的，宇智波还在中间坐着，论为什么的话，是他觉得被围住的感觉还不错，还是银发小孩靠在他肩膀上他懒得动，谁的比例大些，大概除了宇智波没人知道。  
当柱间把卡卡西捞走，决定送还给弟弟的时候，宇智波斑也抖了抖肩膀站了起来。  
“还不错吧，学校生活？”忍者之神笑道。  
“不赖。”  
宇智波斑答道。  
\--------------tbc -------------------  
卡卡西：对宇智波斑的印象：还……蛮……  
捞孩子的家长：意外觉得没什么可怕的。


	7. 07

07  
卡卡西在初代目将他捞起来的时候就已经迷迷糊糊的醒了。  
柱间向斑打了个招呼就快乐的回弟弟家了。  
卡卡西仿佛做了一个关于二代目的烤鱼的梦，这太奇怪了，为什么烤鱼会带着让他害怕的感觉？  
男孩打了个激灵，清醒过来。虽然这一个月里扉间也下过厨做一些菜，但明明都是正常的口味，一到做烤鱼就变成了人间炼狱。  
“柱间大人，我可以自己走。”卡卡西挣扎着从柱间的手里蹦下来。  
千手柱间松手，虽然他现在已经知道了这孩子不姓千手，但还是可惜的不行。  
卡卡西用钥匙打开扉间家的大门，转头看看，这位忍者之神看起来还没有要离开的意思。于是男孩问道“柱间大人，你不离开吗？”  
忍者之神突然被击中，团团黑云笼罩在这位传说中的忍者的头上，卡卡西几乎可以看见阴影下柱间失落的眼睛，“卡卡西，你，不邀请我到你们家里吃饭吗？”  
他为什么突然被打击了的感觉啊？天才往后退了退。  
“也……行？”卡卡西说道。  
卡卡西将书包放到一边，开始思考今天的菜单。自打那天之后扉间就将清酒放起来了。所以原材料有清酒的食物看来是不行。  
“柱间大人要吃点什么？”卡卡西问道。  
千手柱间看着男孩熟练的洗手穿上围裙，转头看他，严重怀疑扉间是因为不想做饭才把男孩带回木叶的。“什么都行？要帮忙吗？”  
“不要，柱间大人碍手碍脚。”卡卡西说。  
柱间觉得自己被刀子扎了一下，上次只是他手滑才打碎了盘子的----男人陷入了深深的阴沉的失落当中……  
卡卡西思考了一下，打开冰箱，正好看见了一盒没有开封的肥牛卷。找了找，搜寻到了一些乌冬面。好吧。男孩想。  
卡卡西先将火打开，将肥牛卷放在旁边解冻，拿出海带放在清水里等着它被泡开，小葱切成葱花，此时一个锅里的水已经沸开了，卡卡西将乌冬面下去。随后将解冻完毕的肥牛卷放入另一个锅的沸水当中，对于牛肉来说时机很重要，在他们在水中变色后，男孩就快速捞出滤净汤汁，调入日式酱油入味。  
三分钟已过，乌冬面已经在沸水中变得柔软，卡卡西将其捞出，滤入冷水当中，这样可以降低乌冬面本身的酸味。  
然后在等待的三分钟期间，卡卡西将空余的锅烧至70℃，然后将鸡蛋放进去完全浸泡，这个温泉蛋将会在水里度过漫长的七分钟，以及之后的放凉四分钟。另一个锅开盖，放盐以及洗净的毛豆，煮熟。  
最后，男孩将肥牛葱花海带芽，盖在乌冬面上，将汤汁浇上，打上一个温泉蛋--温泉蛋肥牛卷乌冬面完成。看了看这些东西，又看了看迫不及待的将餐具都摆好的千手柱间，卡卡西还是决定将冰箱里的豆腐和木鱼花拿出来，切成四块搭配着芝麻酱汁做了一个木鱼花豆腐。  
柱间看着这些摆盘精美的食物几乎热泪盈眶，“卡卡西，要不你搬到我家去吧。”忍者之神说，“水户做的东西实在……实在是太难吃了！”  
“柱间大人，首先，我不要，其次您可以放开我的腿专心吃饭吗！”   
“如果，你不来，我就将你最讨厌扉间做的烤鱼这件事情告诉扉间！！”失落的忍者之神的表情突然崩坏起来，阴影与黑云笼罩在他抽搐的嘴角上。  
卡卡西发誓，以后学校教的关于传说中的忍者，关于千手柱间的鬼话他一个字都会再信了。  
“讨厌我什么？”卡卡西背后掠过一阵风，扉间沉着的声音就在两个人身后响起来--卡卡西这时候才想起来自己身上的那个飞雷神的印记。  
“扉间你怎么突然回来了？”黑色长发的男人自然的坐起来，仿佛刚刚不是他拉着卡卡西的腿企图把人拉到他家。  
“这是我家啊，大哥。”扉间转过头，扫了一眼桌子上的饭菜，“还有，这个转移话题的手段太幼稚了。”  
“讨厌我什么？”扉间转过头看向男孩。  
“啊哈，今天天气真好，不如我们赶紧吃……”柱间企图再次转移话题。  
卡卡西看了看柱间，这个罪魁祸首，然后转头看向银发的二代目，扉间正看着他，“嗯，如果硬要说的话……我现在有点讨厌柱间大人了……。”  
柱间的心被插了一剑，卡卡西绝对是哪里坏掉了。  
“嗯，吃饭吧。”扉间平静的说道。  
柱间的心又被插了一剑。忍者之神抱着腿被埋到了黑影里。  
卡卡西小小的眨了眨眼睛：「这样好吗？」（暗号）  
「嗯。」（暗号）  
「为什么？」（暗号）  
「做三个人的饭，很累。」（暗号）  
“我开动了。”二代目结束了这场暗号的交流，率先拿起了筷子。  
“我开动了！”卡卡西抬头就看见柱间已经坐在他们的对面，本着轻伤不漏一顿饭的准则，愉快的拿起筷子。  
好吧，卡卡西心里说，但不由得微笑。  
“我开动了。”男孩跟着说道。  
\-------------------------------------  
晚饭后，柱间就和扉间一起回去继续工作了，临走前柱间还合着手向卡卡西拜托，一定不要让水户知道他已经吃过了事情。  
卡卡西面无表情的看着这个男人，直把千手柱间看的毛毛的。  
两个千手消失了。  
现在要处理的东西太多了，导致他们都忙的不行，几乎是一件事情接着一件事情。边界问题啊忍术问题啊，甚至是今天的忍校问题什么的都需要考量。卡卡西都觉得今天斑和柱间可以出现在忍校的代价，绝对是用晚上可怕的加班换来的。  
幸亏已经将碗什么的收拾好了。卡卡西拿着扉间临走前给他的卷轴。想了一会儿，便打算出去训练一会儿。  
但这时候门铃响了。  
卡卡西打开门，漩涡水户正站在外面向男孩打招呼。  
几乎算是有所企图的微笑挂在红发女人的脸上。  
危险感让卡卡西想把门关上。  
但已经晚了。  
女人已经把手撑在了门板上，阻碍了所有动作。  
\--------------------tbc---------------  
卡卡西：忍者之神的本质，我已经认清了。  
扉间：饭还是只做两人份比较好。  
疑似禁术的卷轴：……趁你还能看我！快看！  
P. S. 中间的食谱是正确的……唔……如果照着做的话也许真的可以做出来哦！  
卡卡西：旗木家的饭「抱怀」  
扉间：藏起来清酒怎么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漩涡水户好像柱间外面有人了来捉奸的妻子。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我没有忘记这篇文！

08  
“卡卡西君。”  
红发的漩涡低下头来，看着很严肃的样子。  
“嗨？”  
卡卡西也不得不抬起头，看着表情认真的女人。  
漩涡水户低下头来，两片符纸般的挂饰垂到卡卡西的眼前，这位漩涡的女忍真的在认真的审视卡卡西。  
不知怎么的，卡卡西突然想起千手柱间双掌合十请求他一定不要将他跑到外面吃饭的事情告诉水户。  
但女忍的黑眼睛离卡卡西实在是太近了，这太像千手柱间觉得会发生的事情了。  
就在卡卡西不知道说些什么来结束这场单方面的审视的时候。水户说话了。  
“卡卡西君。”  
“嗨？”  
几乎是一模一样的对话。除了。  
除了卡卡西被抱住了大腿，而刚刚还一脸严肃的女人，突然像凯一样流下了青春的泪水。  
“卡卡西君，我太饿了，！！我做饭又难吃，为什么我做饭难吃啊，我不明白啊，但是扉间君中午的便当看起来就很好吃。”红发的女忍抱住卡卡西的腿突然就开始自我厌恶起来，而卡卡西怎么想怎么觉得这个画面有点熟悉，“柱间君看扉间君的便当眼睛都变直了，岂可修，可是确实好香啊，为什么！！”  
卡卡西抽了抽腿，但是被卡的太紧了，于是男孩叹气，环顾了一下四周，“要不要，进屋里说？”  
“好。”水户爬起来，突然变得稳重了起来。白色的和服平整的穿在她的身上，“打扰了。”  
女人端庄的踏进了扉间的家。  
\--------------------------------------  
卡卡西泡了茶。虽然他不经常泡茶。  
但漩涡水户还是端庄的捧起了茶杯小酌了一口，“好喝。”女人眼睛亮了亮。  
哈？卡卡西懵了一下。这只是茶吧。  
“唔，所以水户大人有什么事情吗？”卡卡西问道，两人坐在垫子上，面前是一个用来饮茶的小矮桌。  
水户呼出一口热气，茶香回荡在嘴里，红发的女忍认真的看着卡卡西，然后沉沉的叹了一口气。  
“我本来就是离开家乡来到木叶的，虽然离开了家族与朋友，但我从未后悔过当时的决定。在嫁给柱君间以后，我一直想做为一个好的妻子，可以帮助到他，可是我又不懂火影的事务，所以我想最起码在饮食，生活上可以帮助他。”女人看着茶杯中立起来的茶梗，“但是无论怎么学习，一直不能做出让人满意的饭菜，虽说柱间君说心意到了就好什么的，但这完全就是安慰人的话嘛……卡卡西君，那时候我就想，既然我的手可以打碎岩石，为什么做不出可口的饭呢？”  
“所以，请收我为徒吧。”红发女人低垂下头颅，做了一个端庄正式的请求。  
“……”卡卡西心情复杂，怎么看一个大人找一个孩子当老师都是很奇怪的，而且还是初代目的妻子。  
银发小孩站起身来，“作为同伴，我会帮你的，水户大人。”小孩转过头，不让女忍一直盯着他的脸，“收徒就不必了。”  
“好的！师傅……啊不，卡卡西君。”水户笑了笑，清清楚楚的看见在‘师傅’一词出来以后，男孩因为不好意思而变得红润的耳朵，忍不住调侃到，“真是温柔的人呐，卡卡西君。”  
明明是站着都没有她坐着高的孩子，真的是非常可靠呢。  
“咳。”卡卡西不自在的呛了一下。温柔吗……要说听的最多的词，应该是自大什么的吧。  
“嘛，水户大人想做点什么？”卡卡西转移话题。  
“既然我们在喝茶的话……不如做一些茶点吧？”水户想了想，好像自打战争开始到现在，因为资源的紧张，她都已经逐渐想不起，茶点的味道了，即使偶尔喝茶，也仅仅是将水饮进口中。  
“我不会做和果子，那个太麻烦了。”事实上卡卡西很少会吃一些很甜的东西，而且就情形来看，他所处的时代也是战争频发，并没有多余的物资来进行享受。在更早的一年，爸爸曾从和果子店里买了造型精致漂亮的糕点。还因为好吃（价格太贵）而留下泪水，并将盒子保存起来--虽然后来被用储存旗木朔茂从各种地方找来的奇怪收藏（一些小石子啦，或者是糖果的包装。还有自己喜欢的断掉的苦无。）说起包装……卡卡西突然想起了家里那一大堆的有各种浮世绘风格的包装纸。  
“我们可以做羊羹。”卡卡西敲了敲手心，“唔……咱们有琼脂吗？”  
“琼脂？”水户想了想，“那是什么？”  
“……”也许是还没有传入到这里，卡卡西思考了一下，“没事，可以用面粉和葛粉来代替。”  
卡卡西看了看这个围裙，默默的哀叹自己又要穿上它了。  
“首先温水 250g，白糖 30g，红豆沙 200g，还有面粉葛粉混合应该就要10g吧。然后就是要煮红豆沙……”  
水户看着银发男孩一边想着做法，一边还不忘向她解释步骤，认真的样子实在是让女忍忍不住抱住小孩揉一揉--没办法，别人家的小孩就是懂事又乖巧，还可爱的不行。认真解释的样子，一丝不苟的像个小老师……实在是，实在是，太想欺负一下了！  
“嗯呢，嗯呢，师傅，我知道怎么煮红豆沙哦。”红发的漩涡点头，将笔记记录在不知道从哪里掏出来的小本子上。  
“咳。”卡卡西猛的顿住差点被自己再次呛到……年轻的旗木看着红发女忍的脸，隐约好似看见了可怕的……那个金发三忍的样子。  
曾经被掐的脸幻痛起来了。  
男孩凭着本能的，暗自决定绝对不能让水户看见他的脸。  
\--------------------tbc---------------

卡卡西：爸爸有收集癖的话……我不能也有吧？  
「是的，你有，收集亲热天堂。」  
水户：卡卡西君这也太可爱了吧！！怪不得被扉间君拐回家！！  
「给水户加了口癖，喜欢称呼别人为xx君。」


	9. 09

09  
宇智波斑就知道柱间这家伙说什么突然有事就跑掉绝对是有什么猫腻！  
果然下一秒漩涡水户就跑到了他的办公室。这倒是没什么。  
让人难受的是。  
这个红发的女人手里拿了两大包便当--忍者的直觉让宇智波斑深觉这不是一件好事，但这是他的地盘，哪有因为有不好的预感就像个懦夫一样跑走的道理。（特指柱间那个家伙）  
“咦？斑君，柱间君不在这里吗？”水户将手里的便当放到桌子上，“奇怪，我刚刚明明还感觉到柱间君的气息来着。”  
当然是刚刚跑了。  
“你来这里干什么？”宇智波问道，讲义气的没有把柱间抖出去，虽然他很想这样做。  
“嘿嘿，我做了好吃的。”水户笑了起来，温柔且端庄，但那种不妙的感觉一直盘旋在宇智波的后背上。深红发的女忍拿起两个便当盒，“斑君你要不要尝尝？”“啊，我不用……”斑理智的想要拒绝。“一个是我做的一个是卡卡西君做的。”漩涡水户露出笑容, 将手里的两个便当盒打开，里面的红豆羊羹看起来泛着光泽很美味的样子。  
茶点么……斑想起有一次柱间带的便当的味道，规规矩矩的摆放，一看就不是他或者水户做的，倒是千手扉间天天带着他的饭盒到处溜达，说不是炫耀都没人信。斑清楚的很，之前的大战让人们只会互相伤害，哪有人会去学习美食，食物向来是只要能够果腹就够了。精致的便当，更别提茶点，那些老手艺人活着才勉强留下点好吃的东西，这么想卡卡西到底是在哪里学习的这些东西？让千手扉间这么神秘甚至连设立的关卡检查都没做，而且以卡卡西的年龄……  
“斑君？要不要吃一块？”水户将两个便当盒向前推了推。  
“啊好。”斑刚说完就愣了愣，糟糕，一不小心就答应了。但答应了就答应了，那又如何。黑发的宇智波低头看了看两个便当盒，这看起来几乎是一模一样，于是他拿起了一个--却在余光里瞥见红发女人的笑容扩大了，但他还是咬了下去。  
嗯？好像……还挺好吃，不是很甜的口感带着手工熬制豆沙的颗粒感，但又带着冻状的弹牙，刚从冰箱里拿出来，还带着微凉，还是有点热的天气里简直是让人惊讶的美味。  
水户观察着宇智波斑的表情，笑着问道，“要不要喝点茶？”说着拿出自己带着的保温杯，拧开盖子将茶倒在茶杯里。  
“好。”宇智波斑点点头，这简直是绝赞的茶点，他都快忘记上次吃茶点的时候是什么感觉了，配上茶应该更好。斑接过茶杯，茶水冒着热气，但宇智波突然一僵--作为忍界有名的家族，宇智波的眼睛的血继以及其优秀的视力都可以让其他的家族在战争中只要听见名字就瑟瑟发抖。所以他清清楚楚的看见了------茶水里飘起来了……飘起来了一条歪歪扭扭的小鱼干。  
“斑君，你怎么不喝？这是我特质的鱼粉茶，我想了好久才想到这个绝妙的菜单！为此我还特意找了晾好的鱼干研磨成粉末和绿茶放在一起……”水户满意的说，然后奇怪的看了看完全没打算喝下去的宇智波，这时她也看见了那只可怜的飘在茶水上的鱼干。“啊，这个我忘研磨了吗？”  
“…我不太爱吃茶点。…”宇智波沉默了一会，最终放下茶，看了一眼那些晶莹可口的羊羹，静静的转移了视线，“柱间回办公室了，刚刚他还说饿了来着，他应该喜欢一边喝茶一边吃茶点，今天应该会工作到挺晚的。”  
“啊……那斑君，你不再喝一点吗？卡卡西君做的羊羹特别的好吃。”水户说道。  
啊，我知道很好吃了。宇智波斑回道，“不了。”  
“那好吧。”水户有点可惜的叹气，将便当盒收拾起来，盒盖在宇智波的视线下缓慢的遮住那些美味的羊羹，然后女忍拧好自己的保温茶壶，“那我去找柱间君了。斑君也要注意休息啊。”  
其实你可以只留点茶点。  
“嗯。”保温杯拧上，那种不妙的感觉终于是散去了一点。  
水户拿着便当盒离开，刚打开门就听见宇智波斑在后面叫她，女忍疑惑的回过头，“怎么了？斑君？”  
黑发的宇智波将那杯留在他桌子上的茶往前推了推，水里扭曲的小鱼干随着茶杯的前行而在茶水里晃了晃，“这里还有一杯，千手扉间应该也在那里，这杯给他。我看你的茶不太够的样子。”  
“啊，谢谢，我差点忘了。”水户折回来，原来斑君和扉间君的关系还是不错的嘛，漩涡点点头，觉得木叶未来大好。  
\------------------------------------  
卡卡西伸了个懒腰，水户离开后他又收拾了一会儿食材才又重新坐回沙发上，天色是真的黑了。但还有训练任务挂在他的待执行列表上，说什么也是要做的。只是看来不能在扉间的这间小院子里训练了，之前被柱间剪好的雪松在渐黑的夜里糊成一团影子，添水一下一下缓慢的敲击下方的石头。  
安静的氛围让卡卡西久违的可以自己一个人深陷在自己的思想里。  
如果不是忍者的话，柱间大人应该会是个厉害的造园家吧。卡卡西想了想，那扉间应该是个发明家？第一次见到高大银发男人的场景再次冒了出来，那些吱呀吱呀的腐烂的木片，地面上的血迹顺着木板的缝隙流淌的声音，闪电炸响。银发男孩赶紧甩了甩头，一个预备忍者被这种事情吓到也太逊了。卡卡西决定想点别的来缓解这种紧张，比如爸爸不当忍者会怎么样……年轻的旗木一时间静止……小孩认真的想，仔细的想……绞尽脑汁的想，想到时钟滴答滴答的转了好几圈--这不可能，年仅四岁的小旗木沮丧的缩到沙发上，怎么可能完全想不到爸爸能做什么啊，居然只能想到炸掉的厨房，乱糟糟的储藏室，还有一脸开心的擦苦无的样子--这不科学，明明爸爸这么帅气！明明超厉害！  
卡卡西假装什么也没有想过的从沙发上坐起来，绑好了护腿，整理了工具包，数了数苦无和手里剑的数量，系好，又检查了一下水电，出门锁门。然后握着锁好了门的门把手，银发男孩才不开心的垂了垂头。  
初代时期的木叶村不是那么繁华，但在外面逛街的人很多，最近的训练场在村子中心的边缘。其实扉间的家离火影楼不算远，所以它也在村子的中心。晚上店铺挂起了灯笼，路边摆着一些小摊位，玩耍用的武器居多，虽然玩耍一词不太准确，但那些苦无都是橡胶的，看起来是给小孩子练手用。未来的木叶也有这些，不过到庙会的时候，就会买一些暗部似的面具，还有捞金鱼什么的娱乐项目。  
爸爸好像捞金鱼很在行啊，三岁的一次庙会上如果不是朔茂觉得捞太多不好而自己停止，怕是之后卡卡西家里要多一群小金鱼，正在卡卡西思考了擅长捞金鱼可以干什么工作时，他已经走了一段路了。  
随后男孩突然看见了一间店铺，是之后很少见的古董铺子，说少见，不如说卡卡西从来没有进去过。卡卡西正打算进去看看，却突然听见有人叫自己的名字--于是男孩疑惑的回过头。  
“卡卡西君。”淡黄色头发的女孩结结巴巴的叫道，不知道是不是错觉，夜晚给女孩的脸上蒙上一层暗红色的阴影。  
“啊……你是？”卡卡西想了半天，就想起来是那个跑到宇智波斑身边坐着的那个女孩，就是名字一点也不记得。  
“啊……我……”女孩的脸色一下子白了，“我是伊织你的同班同学。”  
“哦。”卡卡西点了点头，算是记住了这个名字，“你有什么事吗。”  
“……我也没别的事情。”也许是卡卡西刚刚在思考问题的原因，所以回答听起来有些冷淡，伊织一时也不知道说什么。  
“那我先走了。”卡卡西点点头，转身就进了古董铺子。  
所以也没看见伊织身后还跟了一人--男孩攥紧了手。  
古董铺子里倒是什么都有，有些苦无，酒盏，油灯，其中有几样卡卡西都从朔茂的储藏室里看见过。等等……这就算古董吗？卡卡西仔细盯着看了一会儿，感觉怎么看怎么觉得爸爸乱糟糟的储藏室里的那个品色更好。等等……其实爸爸表面看上去是忍者但其实是收藏家吗？  
收藏家……应该也是个职业吧。卡卡西低头看了看价格僵了一下。十四万日元！？？？抢钱？？就这么小的一个酒盏就十四万日元？  
不，等等？？！  
其实我家里很有钱吗？？不仅有酒盏还有很多扇子和稀奇古怪的东西。不过好像都是爸爸后来添的啊。  
再，等等？？那个酒盏该不会是爸爸抢的吧！因为太好看了什么的？？！！  
旗木卡卡西，四年的人生继三岁看见二代目以后再次受到了冲击。  
\-------------------tbc----------  
十：你们这帮幼稚的男人们。「不是」所以说什么男人至死都是少年，大家都是“讲义气”的人啊  
水户：大家的相处得真好啊。  
扉间：明显是宇智波斑更需要这杯茶。  
卡卡西：「大脑重启中。」


End file.
